


Big Night & Morning After:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Garcia Chronicles: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Garcia & Danny are ready to do the deed, But, Will she get over her fears?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other ones, This follows "Performance", So, Read them, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Night & Morning After:

Summary: Garcia & Danny are ready to do the deed, But, Will she get over her fears?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Garcia Chronicles" series, Read my other ones, This follows "Performance", So, Read them, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Garcia could not believe that this was happening, she was about to make love to the man of her dreams, & she was actually scared about doing it. She wanted it to be good for her lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who is considered one of the hottest men of all of Hawaii, & she doesn't want to blow it for herself, because of her fears & hesitation.

 

Danny noticed that something was off with his lover, He asked gently, "What's up, Pen ?", She had some tears in her eyes, which he immediately wiped away, & she composed herself, & said, "I am nervous & scared, I won't be good, & turn you on", The Communication Expert looked away from the blond, & was wallowing in her pity. The Loudmouth Detective tilted her chin up, so she was looking at him.

 

"You are exactly the kind of woman that I am looking for, You are so loyal, Plus wonderful & kind, I can actually see myself spending the rest of my life with you", Garcia smiled, & asked, "Really ?", Danny smiled his own smile, & said, "Really", He hugged her to him, & said, "We will go slow as you want", She couldn't believe that she found a guy like Danny, She thought to herself, **"Screw it"** , & kissed him passionately, & as she was doing this, She ripped his shirt open, & he looked at her in surprise, as a response to this.

 

"Slow is overrated", The Curvy Blond said with a smirk, & dove for his neck, which made him moan, & nodded in agreement, She worked her way down his body, kissing, licking, & teasing. She got him out of his clothes, He howled, as she was having fun with his cock & balls, "Baby, Please don't tease me", Garcia decided to have mercy on him, & gave him an amazing blow job.

 

Danny moaned, as she was giving him such intense pleasure from what she was doing to him, He orgasmed hard, & she followed right behind him. The Vixen made sure that it happens multiple times. He was flushed, & panting by the time that she was done with him. "You are the most sexiest package, I ever saw, _**Stud**_ ", She got out of her clothes, & fucked him once again.

 

"Shit, Fuck !", The Handsome Blond cursed out exclaiming, as she was increasing stimulation, which was pleasing both of him, & he really orgasmed, She collected every drop, & did not miss any. Danny got turned on by this, & moaned louder, as she increased her suction too. The Short Man got to have his payback too. Garcia knew that she was in deep trouble. "OH, GOD !", she shouted, as her lover put his lips to a breast, She licked, bit, & teased it, til she orgasmed too.

 

They moved together as one, & they shut out the world, & acted like they were the only ones left on the planet, They wouldn't let up on each other, & they were both orgasming at the same time. Garcia chanted over, & over, _"Danny, Danny, Danny"_ like a prayer. They were fucking like rabbits,  & increasing their tempo. When they were done, & spent. The Happy Couple fell asleep in each other's arms, as their bodies were cooling off by the breezy evening air.

 

The Next Morning, Penelope woke up, & smiled as she was watching her lover sleep, To her, He looks so much younger, She quietly got out of bed, & put on one of his discarded dress shirts on, & buttoning it up. The Young Woman looked out the,window, & was enjoying watching the beautiful scenery in front of her, Danny woke up, sighed, & smiled, as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he was doing this, He said to this to her, rough from sleep.

 

"Hey", She turned to him saying as she finished buttoning up , "Morning", He looked at her, as he laid on his side."What are you doing ?, You're sneaking out on me ?", "No, I thought I would make us some coffee", He was about to get up, & said, "You come & get back in bed, I'll go & make the coffee", Garcia made her way back to him, & said with a sly smile, "I think I could manage, Jersey" The Former New Jersey Native said smiling, "Yeah ?", She said, "Yeah", They shared a couple of kisses, & she left to do her task.

 **"I am so lucky"** , They both thought in unison, as they thought about the time that they had spent, & their possible future too, When he relaxed against the headboard, He smiled, when he heard his lover greeted his daughter, "Morning, Sugar", **"Yep, I am a definitely a lucky bastard"** , He relaxed further, as he waits Garcia to reappear with the cups of coffee.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
